


Egg On Your Face

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Thonksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: For Nice Hat's prompt—“Do you think it’s a bet?”“It’s pretty out of season, if it is.”





	Egg On Your Face

“Do you think it’s a bet?”

“It’s pretty out of season if it is.”

Across the League cafeteria, Superman was juggling eggs. They were blue and red and over three in number. He looked like he was barely using any effort to keep them in the air, his hands a blur beneath the flying ovals.

Batman grumbled something, seated at a table near the Kryptonian, a nearly-filled carton of mostly red and black eggs near his elbow.

The carton itself was shiny and black.

Barry scratched at his chin, “I dunno, the kids seem to be doing the egg baby assignment fairly early this year.”

“Egg baby?” Diana blinked at him, setting down her tray near Hal and him.

“Yeah you know, where kids get an assignment and an egg and are assigned to bring them around and keep them safe for a week or two. Supposed to teach them what it’s like to take care of a baby.”

“You think the Robins put them up to this?” Hal cracked up.

“Wouldn’t be surprised.”

Superman now had his eggs somehow balanced on his shoulder, all in a row, managing to keep them there despite being nose-to-nose with Batman mid-argument. The dark knight was scowling and pointing a finger in the other hero’s face.

Behind his back, his black and red eggs had somehow all rolled out of the carton.

“Hey Batman.” Hal said, even as Barry zips forward, catching a red-topped egg before it went flying off the table.

Batman eyed him narrowly over his shoulder. Barry speedily gathered up all the eggs back into the carton and then backed away, palms raised. He was only glared at harder.

“He’s just trying to help out B.”

Batman whipped his face back over to yell at Supes some more but paused at the sight of a blue-striped black egg balanced on his finger.

Superman beamed sunnily at him, “Maybe we should continue this elsewhere?”

Barry was settling back at his table so didn’t hear the Bat’s response, but saw how he’d gathered up his carton (at this point Barry’s not even going to ask if a carton CAN be made out of kevlar but WHY) and followed after Superman.

“Who would you put your money on?” Hal asked.

“Huh?”

“If we’re betting on the outcome, who’d you think would come out with the most eggs intact?”

“If we were to bet on their bet, which we shouldn’t but if we did, I would say that Bruce gave himself a handicap with having more eggs for a _reason._ Plus he’s got more experience with wrangling all those bats anyways.”

“He’d lost one.”

“But that one came back, did he not?” Diana commented. She glanced down the hall where the two left, with their eggs. “I think they’re invested, and I’d say neither of them would be willing to lose their... charges.”

“Aw Diana, you’re no fun.”

“I think they’re taking this very seriously and neither of them tends to lose when they’re serious.”

"It's _eggs!_ How serious can this be?!"

—

In the Founders lounge, Bruce had de-cowled and stared at the various eggs flinging themselves off the couch. They hit the floor in a roll just like he’d taught them and bounced up with nary a crack.

“See! We’re fine!” Dick chirruped from his shoulder.

“You’re not fine.”

“For eggs, you’ve got to admit they’re doing very well,” Clark pointed out, various supers swooping and diving around his head.

“I’m going to call Zatanna,” Bruce said instead. “I trust you to keep an eye on everyone.”

“Bruce!” Several eggs whined all at once.

He only plucked them off his cape and handed them over with a grunt.


End file.
